linkinparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Step Up
"Step Up" is the second song on the Hybrid Theory EP album. The theme of the song doesn't focus around the same ones that other Linkin Park songs do, instead, it foucuses around Linkin Park's style and the unoriginality of other rappers. The lyrics consist mostly of Mike Shinoda's rapping. Trivia *Some of the lyrics in the song were later used for the Reanimation song, Kyur4 Th Ich. *This is the Linkin Park song before Minutes to Midnight that has profanity on it uncensored ("shit" is censored on the High Voltage Remix for Hybrid Theory and on Dedicated, it is only "sh—"). Lyrics Watch as the room rocks mentally moonwalk Mixed media slang, banging in your boom box Verbal violence, lyrical stylist In a time when rock hip-hop rhymes are childish You can’t tempt me with rhymes that are empty Rapping to a beat doesn’t make you an emcee With your lack of skill and facility you’re killing me And a deejay in the group just for credibility I heard that some of you are getting help with your rhymes You’re not an emcee if someone else writes your lines Rapping over rock doesn’t make you a pioneer 'Cause rock and hip-hop have collaborated for years But now they’re getting randomly mixed and matched up All after a fast buck and all the tracks suck So how does it stack up? None of it’s real You want to be an emcee you’ve got to study the skill Who can rock a rhyme like this? Bring it to you every time like this? Who can rock a rhyme like this? Step, step up, step, step up So you pick up a pen and write yourself a new identity But mentally you don’t have the hip-hop energy With a tendency to make up stories Sounding like the only hip-hop you’ve heard is top 40 And your record company's completely missing it All the kids are dissing it for not being legitimate So in a battle you can't hack it, react with whack shit And get smacked with verbal back flips Get your ass kicked by fabulous battle catalysts It's taken decades for emcees to establish this You’re new to hip-hop and welcome if you're serious But not on the mic, leave that to the experienced (Using the waves of sound the true master Paralyzes his opponent, leaving him vulnerable to attack) Who can rock a rhyme like this? Bring it to you every time like this? Who can rock a rhyme like this? Step, step up, step, step up Who can rock a rhyme like this? Bring it to you every time like this? Who can rock a rhyme like this? Step, step up, step, step up, step up (After years of pain staking research By the world's leading sound scientists We here at the sound institute have invented A reliable audio weapons system Actual movement of musical sound In space used to carefully attack and neutralize The cellular structure of the human body And the question must be asked) Who can rock a rhyme like this? Bring it to you every time like this? Who can rock a rhyme like this? Step, step up, step, step up Who can rock a rhyme like this? Bring it to you every time like this? Who can rock a rhyme like this? Step, step up, step, step up, step up Mix media Mix media Mix media Step up to the microphone And you do it like this And you do it like this Step up to the microphone Mix media And you do it like this Mix media Step up to the microphone Mix media And you do it like this Mix media Step up to the microphone And you do it like this Category:Hybrid Theory Songs Category:Linkin Park Underground Songs Category:Hybrid Theory EP